Blah Blah Blah
by PenguinsRcute
Summary: One night the TDI/A/WT cast goes to a night club. Heather tries to lay someone but they won't stop talking that Blah Blah Blah. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. All in Heather's POV. Flames welcomed, please review.


**AN: Don't kill me for not doing a chapter of Chris McLean's School for the Gifted but I watching youtube vids of Heather tributes and Blah Blah Blah was common for her.**

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
_

Blah blah blah that's all these losers EVER say, especially Izzy.

"Blah blah blah," Izzy sang.

"Zip you lip with a padlock!" I yell at her.

"actually it's zip your lip like a padlock," Izzy tells me in a duh tone of voice.

_I dont really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at_

Later I went to a club to relieve some stress, Everyone did so too. All he did was blah blah blah. I don't really care where he lives.

"Stop being a bitch with your chit chat, just take off your pants and f*** me!" I yell at him.

"Whatever," he says.

_Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough_

After we were done guess what he did? Blah blah blah, oh my god my face song.

"Listen up hot stuff can you shut up I love this song," I tell him.

_Stop talking that  
Blah blah blah_

"Shut up!" I yell at him.

_Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
_

_"_Think you're getting it now? Nah nah nah" I tell him putting my clothes on.

_Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah_

"But-" I shush him.

"Definitly not in the back of my car with you talking your blah blah blah!"

_Boy come on get your rocks off  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
I wanna dance with no pants on  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
_

Alejandro looks d*** fine tonight. I giggle as I walk towards him.

"Want to have some real fun? Like to dance with no pants on? Meet me in the back," I saw seductivly with a wink.

_So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked  
But you're wasted_

Again he talks, just like Duncan. "Just cut to the chase, I know you don't care and wanna know stuff like my middle name," I tell him. He just keeps talking, uh he's too wasted.

_Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough_

I love this song too, except Chatty McWasted is talking. "Shut up Alejandro, this song is awesome so hush up I've heard more then enough," I tell him.

_Stop talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
_

"Shut up," I tell him again, and men have the nerve to call us chatty and ramble on and on and on god. I put on my clothes.

"Think you're getting this," I said pointing to me.

"Think again!" I say as I glare.

_Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah_

"Definatly not in the bar of my car, cause you keep talking that blah blah blah!" I yelled storming out of my car.

_You be delaying,  
You always be saying some shit  
You say I'm playing,  
I'm never laying the bitch  
Sayin' "blah, blah blah"  
'cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar  
It only matters who I am_

I see Gwen and Duncan talk and I listen in.

"Thought you were laying Heather?" She asked with a glare.

"I'm not laying that bitch, she keeps going blah blah blah, while complaining about me talking when she is worse," Duncan says.

"Saying she doesn't care and in this car she only matters about herself," Duncan explains furthermore.

_Stop talking that Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah _

I then saw Lindsay come into the club fixing up her shirt.

"Tyler I won't do it with you because you want stop talking, and definatly not in the back of my car, if you keep talking about your blah blah blah," She tells Tyler.

**AN: Go easy on me this is my first song-fic, if you don't count Courtney but that doesn't count because it isn't a lyrics remix. Review and flames welcomed.**__


End file.
